


A Hard Day's Night

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Teasing, Tie Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Dean had a scene brewing in his mind, it had been there for days ever since he saw Cas tied up, since he knew that Cas got off on it. And seeing that Castiel had had a bad day at work, Dean wondered if just maybe it would help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is super shitty sorry~~

Dean could tell that Castiel had had a difficult day at work the moment he stepped through the door. He gave Dean that same weary smile that he gave on days like this, uttering sighs and talking softly to himself as he wandered into his study, closing the door only partially so a sliver of light from the hallway beamed through to him.

Dean hated seeing Cas that way, but he knew that sometimes on days like this he just had to let him be. Yet today, Dean refused to let him be.

See, Dean had a scene brewing in his mind, it had been there for days ever since he saw Cas tied up, since he knew that Cas got off on it. And seeing that Castiel had had a bad day at work, Dean wondered if just maybe it would help.

Dean peeked through the door to see Castiel, messy hair and all with a pen in his mouth and a hand on his forehead. "You can come in Dean," he said casually and Dean walked in, slightly shocked.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked and Castiel shrugged, putting his pen down.

"Superhuman power to feel longing," Castiel replied, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned. "So what is it this time?" he asked, and Dean didn't even try to protest the fact that Cas knew he was about to propose something.

"I know you had a rough day at work, but how do you feel about starting a scene right now?" Dean asked. In response, Castiel just gave him a look of ambivalence. 

"Tell me what the scene is first," Castiel said, crossing his arms. Dean leaned his hip against Castiel's desk.

"Well, it starts with me getting the vibrator up your ass," he began in a sultry tone. "Then, I tie you to a chair and gag you. I control the vibrator so you come untouched. Then, you get on you knees for me and let me fuck your face," Dean finished with a whisper, looking at Castiel who was completely still. There was a pause before Castiel spoke, a grin spreading across his face.

"Fuck, yes," Cas replied, getting up from where he sat.

"Okay, since I won't be able to see your hands when you're tied up and gagged, you can tap your foot against the floor for me. One tap means you're safewording, two taps means green, three taps means yellow, and four taps means red, can you remember that for me?" Dean asked, and Cas went over it in his head before nodding eagerly. "I'll give them to you again right before I tie you up, okay?" Dean told him. Castiel nodded once again. "What's your safeword?"

"Butterfly."

"Mine is caterpillar. Now follow me upstairs," Dean ordered and Castiel complied happily.

Once they got in the bedroom Castiel was surprised when Dean didn't take off his shirt or his pants, just brought him close and kissed him, kissed him as if he were dying for it. It was rough and it was bruising, just the way Castiel liked, with Dean's hands grasping him tight, his fingers digging into his flesh. 

Dean rocked his hips forwards a few times, evoking an erection from both of them. Castiel let out soft moans as Dean finally undid the buckle of his belt and threw it aside. Then he tossed Cas down onto the bed and Castiel smiled, loving how rough Dean was being with him. "Hands and knees baby," Dean simply said, and Castiel scrambled onto his hands and knees, watching as Dean took out lube and the vibrator.

Dean crawled onto the bed, pulling down Cas' slacks until they were at his mid-thighs. Castiel held his breath, hearing the cap pop open before Dean was pressing a slick finger into him, coaxing him to relax as Castiel sighed. Dean's finger continued, followed by a second one and then the vibrator slipping in, nestled against Castiel's prostate. Dean slid his slacks back up, much to Cas' confusion, and let Cas sit back. "Now, I want you to go sit in a chair downstairs. I'll be right down, okay baby?" Dean told him. Castiel nodded, slipping off the bed. "And you better be naked by the time I get down there. But Cas? Leave the tie on," Dean instructed and Castiel's cheeks flushed as he nodded once again, hurrying down the stairs, stripping off his clothing along the way.

Dean came back to see Cas, just as he had wanted him; naked, blue tie present, sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room, eyes wide with lust. 

Dean smiled, giving him a sweet kiss to make up for the rough ones they had shared upstairs, and began tying his arms behind the chair with rope. "Color?" Dean prompted and Cas answered immediately.

"Green, Sir." Cas could already feel his dick hardening even more as Dean tied the rope tight, but not too tight and enough so he could move a little. 

Once Dean had finished tying up Cas, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. He could see Cas' achingly hard cock and the pleading look in his eyes. "Damn baby, you really like being tied up, don't you?" Dean asked, pleased when Cas answered with a,

"Yes Sir, I like being open, vulnerable. I like being yours." Castiel said quietly, looking Dean straight in the eye. Dean groaned, pressing a hand down over his own hardened length.

"Fuck, Cas, you're gonna have me coming in my pants if you keep talking like that. But that's not how I wanna come, remember?" Dean said, grinning. And oh, how could Castiel forget? Dean stepped closer to him, brushing a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna come down your throat instead. Would you like that baby?" Dean asked and Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as Dean let his hand smooth softly over his neck.

"Yes Sir, I would," Cas responded and Dean smiled.

"Alright, I think that's enough talking from you. Show me you remember the colors and safewords." Castiel tapped his foot once.

"Safeword." Twice. "Green." Three times. "Yellow." Four times. "Red," Castiel finished, looking up at Dean. Dean smiled, slipping off Castiel's tie.

"What's your color now?" Dean asked softly, holding up Castiel's tie so that Cas got the message.

"Green," he replied. 

"Good boy," Dean said, wrapping the tie around Cas' head, fitting it in his mouth and tying it at the back of his head. Dean could feel his dick twitch at the sight of Cas like that. They had never really used gags before but now Dean was inclined to more often. Cas was so exposed, so open, and it was so intimate, so incredibly fiery that each of them were swimming in arousal.

Dean set the remote to the vibrator down on the coffee table, which had been pushed aside so they could have more space, and grabbed a chair from the other room, setting it down across from Castiel. He stripped off his clothes with a smirk, this time not teasing Castiel, simply taking them off, throwing them aside to reveal a hardened cock and tan, freckled skin.

Cas let out a soft moan, muffled through the tie, at the sight of Dean, naked and hard in front of him. He wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, he wanted to lick and suck that gorgeous skin. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing that made his nerve endings light up, but only dully, not enough to make him orgasm. He jumped in his chair, realizing that he hadn't seen Dean pick up the remote, and he noticed that it was on the low setting which drove him crazy. His breathing sped up as the vibrations continued, relentless and tantalizing. He looked at Dean who was obviously enjoying the spectacle, his eyes roaming Cas as a slight smirk fell over his face.

Dean had to admit it was nice to see Cas like this after he himself had been submitted to the vibrator many a time before. And Cas looked so amazing with his eyes that said about a thousand things, lighting up with pleasure yet also hunger. Dean admired every inch of his body, looking him up and down from his head to his toes. Dean then realized that he had Cas all to himself, all tied up, vibrator in ass, gag in mouth, and he wasn't quite sure what exactly he wanted to do with that.

Dean turned off the vibrator and he could see Cas relax with a sigh. Dean smiled at him and Cas just gave him that same old puppy dog eyes look and Dean shook his head. "No, no looking at me like that baby, you know you gotta be patient for me," Dean told him and Castiel gave an accidental roll of his eyes that he immediately regretted. 

The vibrator was back on again, this time at the highest level, making him squirm in his seat, loud moans dripping through the fabric of his tie. "By the way your acting, I would almost think you want to be punished. Do you want the whip baby?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Castiel shook his head, the vibrations distracting him from every word Dean was saying. The high setting was definitely enough to get him to orgasm; but not yet. He wanted more of it, he wanted to feel more, and most of all he wanted anything to rub his dick over, whether it be Dean's dick or Dean's hand, as long as it was Dean's he was pretty much fine with it. But then, the vibrator was off and he gave a sigh of aggravation at the loss of the feeling. "I know it feels good but I don't want you coming yet baby, I wanna savor every second I have you tied up and gagged here in front of me," Dean told him with a grin.

Then, Dean decided he'd pay a little attention to himself. Right in front of Cas. He gave Cas a little smirk, shifting in his chair so he was splayed out, legs open and inviting. The remote to the vibrator sat next to him as his hand wandered from his side to his abdomen, gliding over the skin there, teasing himself and teasing Cas in the process. Cas who was currently watching every single move Dean made with wide eyes because he knew what was coming next. Dean's hand wandered even further downward, his hand slowly curly into a fist as he gave one slow stroke to his cock, a soft moan falling from his lips. 

Castiel made the same soft gasp, heat rushing through him at the sight of Dean, all skin, all temptation. Castiel watched Dean's eyes shut as his wrist made a few flicks and his thumb made a few swipes that had him moaning. "Wish this could be you Cas," he murmured, letting his head fall back against the chair. "Wish this was you touching me, your hands over me..." he trailed off and Castiel let out a loud moan because God, he wanted nothing more than to be there, to be touching Dean like that, and the thought only made his stomach pool hotter with arousal. 

Dean opened his eyes hearing Castiel's moan. Touching himself was mostly just a show for Cas, something to make him even harder, and by the looks and the sounds of it, it was definitely working. "Bet you'd like that, huh? You'd like to be touching me right now?" Dean asked, slowing his hand. Castiel nodded vigorously and Dean smiled. "Would you like your lips wrapped around me, would you like to be on your knees for me?" Castiel nodded the same once again. Dean was satisfied with it until he got those same pleading eyes from Cas. Within a blink, Dean switched the vibrator on the highest setting.

Castiel jumped this time, a loud curse bleeding through the gag, the extreme pleasure returning, this time more intense, his muscles tensing as heat bubbled inside of him, threatening to build more and more. "Baby I don't want that look from you. I know you want me but not yet. Do you understand me?" Castiel gave a quick nod of his head. "If you keep this up you're gonna end up over my knees with my hand coming down on your ass." To Dean's surprise, Cas nodded with a loud moan. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You wanna get spanked baby?" Cas nodded even harder this time, looking Dean in the eye. "You haven't done anything wrong yet," Dean said in confusion. He had whipped Cas before and he knew he got off on that, but he had never spanked him. "You still want me to spank you baby?" Dean asked and Castiel looked him right in the eye, nodding.

Then, Dean got an idea. He switched off the vibrator, to Castiel's dismay, and walked over to him, loosening the tie. "You mind if we switch up the scene a bit?" Dean asked, kissing his jaw. Castiel was breathing hard when he answered.

"If it involves you spanking me then fuck yes. But you gotta know that punishment spanking is different from sexy spanking." Before Dean could give Cas a slightly confused look, Cas was continuing. "Don't tell me what I did wrong and don't use all hard and sharp, constant slaps, you have to make it sensual, soft rubs and pauses in between spanks. It's softer from when I spanked you those few times. That make sense?" he asked. Dean nodded, taking in the information. "How are you gonna switch it up, huh?" Castiel asked softly, leaning into Dean's touch.

"Well, do you think you can come for me with that vibrator in your ass while I spank you?" Dean asked quietly and Castiel moaned.

"Fuck, yes, Dean, God, get me over your knees as fast as possible," Castiel responded and Dean went to work untying the rope around Castiel's arms.

"You don't mind keeping that tie in your mouth, do you?" Dean asked, the ropes falling to the floor as Cas stretched out his arms. Castiel shook his head in response. "And you still want me to fuck your face?" Dean asked hesitantly. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Now, are you going to gag me again or shall I do it myself?" Castiel asked with a mischievous little grin. 

"Physical safeword?" Dean asked first, stroking a thumb across Castiel's chin.

"Two fingers up," Castiel replied. 

"Good boy," Dean said, kissing him before bringing the tie back up over his mouth.

Dean walked over to the couch, coaxing Castiel to follow. He grabbed the remote to the vibrator, setting it down next to him then taking Castiel onto his lap. He could feel Castiel's erection against his own and all he wanted to do was buck his hips upwards, but he knew he couldn't come that way. "Now, I don't want you rubbing up against me baby, you understand?" Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded, making a sound of understanding though the tie. "If you do then I'm gonna have to give you a harder slap," Dean explained, running a soft hand down Castiel's back. 

Dean had never spanked him before, but the idea only made him harder, and the heat of desire only grew brighter with the warmth of Castiel's body against his own. His hand traveled down around his hip, staying there for a moment before moving over to the top of his ass. Dean pulled back his hand, placing a slap with trepidation, testing both his and Castiel's limits.

Apparently Castiel hadn't quite reached his limits because he made a noise through the gag before pushing his hips upwards towards Dean. Dean grinned a bit, circling his hand around Castiel's lower back. "You want more baby?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded furiously. Dean placed another slap, this time harder, then replaced it with a gentle stroke of his hand. Dean let his hand wander further down, caressing the inside of Castiel's thigh. Castiel shifted, opening his legs and Dean smiled, another hit against Castiel's ass appearing. "You like being spanked, don't you baby?" Dean asked, his fingers teasing the upper inside of Cas' thigh. Castiel nodded, and Dean placed another slap downwards.

Castiel couldn't get enough of the feeling of Dean's rough hands against his ass or his back, soft yet then demanding. Cas did have to admit he kind of had a kink for spanking, and to have Dean finally doing it was amazing. And Dean was perfect at it, giving Cas teasing, gentle touches, soft rubs, then light slaps that Cas encouraged, wanting Dean to spank him harder, not really hard, but hard enough so that Cas could really feel the sting. 

Cas pretty much shoved his ass upwards, making a muffled noise behind the tie. Dean raised an eyebrow, stilling his hand. "What do you want baby? You want more? You want it harder?" Dean questioned, and Cas nodded. Dean was ambivalent about spanking Cas harder since after all he did have the gag in his mouth so he couldn't ask him a question that wasn't yes or no, but he trusted Cas to know his limits.

Dean laid down a slap, harder than the others, and Cas let out a moan of approval, one that made Dean smile as his hand smoothed over the pink skin on Castiel's cheeks. Cas tried to resist the urge, but that slight stinging was enough to make his hips roll downwards, his erection rocking against Dean's, a pleased sound coming from both their mouths. But Dean hadn't forgot his promise, and a harsh smack was brought down unto Castiel, who yelped. "I know it feels good baby but you can't rub up against me like that. Do you remember what I told you?" Dean asked in a controlling tone, one that had Cas moaning softly as he nodded his head. Then Dean's hand was gone, and Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. Was this part of the punishment? But then he remembered something, and his eyes widened. The vibrator.

Sparks of fiery pleasure ran through every single part of him as the vibrator was set on high. His hands gripped the couch cushions as if there was no tomorrow and his hips couldn't help but give one thrust downwards, loud, muffled moans filling the air, soon accompanied by a loud smack of skin on skin. "What did I tell you? Did I give permission to do that?" Dean asked in a demanding tone. 

Castiel shook his head, his hips wanting to rut against Dean, against his naked skin, his cock that was leaking precome. "You have to be good. Can you be a good boy for me?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded, using all of his willpower to not rock his hips downwards. Dean's hand smoothed over Castiel's ass, over his thighs and Cas was sure that he was about to fall apart. Dean's hand was gentle yet firm, exploring the area in between Cas' thighs, stroking a thumb over his perineum, gaining a shudder and a loud moan from Cas. "You like that baby?" Dean asked with a smile and Castiel nodded once again furiously with a muffled noise of favor. Dean stroked once again and Castiel moaned louder this time, shifting his hips upwards, opening his legs even farther. "Fuck, Cas, you always make me so hard when you do this, when you offer yourself up, when you open those legs for me," Dean told him. 

Cas responded with a moan, his fists tightening around the fabric of the couch. The vibrator was still relentlessly buzzing, and with Dean's fingers maneuvering around him so gracefully he could feel that he was about to come. He was so desperate to come, so desperate to rock his hips downwards. Then, he smiled around the tie because he had a plan. He rocked his hips down and earned a harsh smack from Dean. Dean began to chastise him but then Cas cut him off with another roll of his hips followed by a harsher smack, one that made pain zing through Cas, mixed with the pleasure to create a beautiful cocktail of desire and lust.

Dean was confused at first, but then he realized what Cas was doing, and he groaned. "Oh God Cas, you wanna get off with me spanking you hard, don't you? You like the sting, yeah?" Dean asked and Cas rocked his hips down with a nod. "Cas, fuck, you don't know how hot that is," Dean commented as he laid another harsh smack across Cas' nearly red cheeks. "Are you close?" Dean asked, hoping that he was because Dean really didn't want to come from Cas grinding his dick over his. Castiel nodded and Dean let out a sigh of relief.

Cas felt his orgam nearing, his hips moving faster, his moans louder as he felt the repetitive slap and sting of Dean's hand, followed by the occasional rub or soft stroke. And then there was that vibrator that was driving him absolutely insane, his body lighting up with every single buzz it gave. 

Then there was one certain slap that, for some reason, pushed him over the edge. He let out the loudest moan possible, knowing that the tie would muffle it as he tensed up and shut his eyes, breathing heavily as his heart raced inside of him, his blood pumping fast as he rode through it, finally collapsing, laying limp in Dean's lap.

Right when Dean saw, or rather felt, Cas coming he switched off the vibrator, stroking a hand across Cas' back until Cas was simply laying there, breathing harshly. Dean took off the tie and coaxed Cas to sit up, wincing as he did as Dean asked. "Don't worry baby, we'll get some lotion on that once we're done," Dean promised and Cas nodded. "But first I'm gonna need that gorgeous mouth of yours," Dean whispered, holding up his chin. "Go kneel down for me," Dean commanded and Castiel got off from the couch, kneeling as Dean walked over to him. "You tap your hand for me instead of your foot when I ask you for your color, okay? Just clap it against your leg, or your hand, wherever is easiest," Dean explained and Cas nodded.

As Dean stepped closer Cas could see his hard cock, drops of precome collecting at the head. Cas wanted to just reach out and pull him closer, to get him in his mouth as soon as possible. "Open," Dean said simply, and Cas complied, opening his mouth wide as Dean slowly pushed in, but not all the way. 

Dean moaned at the long awaited feeling of heat of Cas' mouth as Castiel's hands came up to grip his hips so he could gain his balance. Castiel suckled hard, teasing the head with his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks causing Dean to gasp above him, his hands finding Castiel's hair so he could gain his own balance. Dean pushed in more, weary of Cas, going slowly on his behalf. But Cas, once again, offered Dean a surprise as he grasped Dean's hips even harder, and pulled him forward so that Dean was fully inside of Cas' mouth. "Damn, you really want it, don't you baby?" Dean asked smugly and Cas shut him up with a moan in response, one that shot vibrations through Dean's dick and what felt like his whole body.

Dean waited a second, panting, before he looked down at Castiel who was looking up at him expectantly. Dean hooked his fingers in Cas' hair before giving one shallow thrust. Castiel looked up at him encouragingly and Dean thrust harder the next time, beginning to get the hang of it. He thrusted harder and faster, his hips giving even snaps into Castiel's mouth. Castiel looked up at him with those big doe eyes that had Dean clutching onto Cas' hair hard enough so that he moaned. "Fuck, Cas, your mouth is perfect, you know that? And God, you don't know what you do to me when you give me that look," Dean growled, pulling Cas' hair tight enough so that his eyes fluttered shut with a loud moan. "You look so good on your knees like this baby, so good. I wish you were hard again, wish you could come from just me fucking your face like this. I bet you could, don't you?" Dean groaned. Castiel nodded with a noise of agreement that had Dean speeding up his thrusts. "Color?" Dean asked quickly because he realized that he was fucking Cas' throat pretty hard and Cas might want him to slow down a bit. Cas tapped his hand twice against Dean and Dean continued on, panting and groaning, pulling on Cas' hair whenever he wanted to feel the vibrations of Castiel's moans.

Dean could feel the coiled pleasure in his abdomen open up, tendrils of what felt like electricity curling around him as his thrusts became hastened and his breathing quickened. "Cas, oh God, I'm gonna come," Dean groaned, and Cas encouragingly slid his hands up from his thighs around to his back. Within a few seconds Dean was coming down Cas' throat with a loud moan and Cas' name falling repeatedly from his lips, his body washing away in pleasure and desire, before coming back to where he stood.

Castiel slowly pulled off, sucking every last drop of come there was before looking up at Dean. Once Dean was finished panting, his head dropped down, he looked over to see Cas, wide eyed and flushed, a slight grin on his face. Dean grinned, pulling him up to his feet and giving him a long kiss. When he finally pulled away their foreheads rested together. "God, you were amazing for me Cas," Dean told Cas, who smiled widely back at him. "You don't know how much I love you," Dean whispered, giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you too Dean," Castiel responded, but his voice was cracked from their previous activity. Dean couldn't help but smile, biting back a chuckle. "What?" Cas asked incredulously.

"No, it's just your voice," Dean said and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You interrupt our after-scene, 'I love you moment?' I mean, it's not like a grown man just repeatedly shoved his dick down my throat," Castiel replied sassily. "At least it's not like last time when you covered my neck in hickeys. On a weekday, might I add. I had to work the next day," Castiel told Dean with a chuckle because now Dean was chuckling too.

"Alright, alright, calm down sassy. C'mon, let's go upstairs and I'll get that vibrator out of you before I put some lotion on you, wrap you in a fuzzy blanket and we can cuddle. How's that sound?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel smiled, brushing his nose against Dean's.

"That sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope I satisfied you guys with this fic, I, myself, personally dislike it but I'm bias because I hate pretty much all of my writing soooo I'll stop ranting now. Let me know what you guys thought of it though!! There's more to come in the future :)


End file.
